atarashii kenjin
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: What if naruto and sasuke girls? and the hokage thought they plus sakura could make the new Sannins? madness!


angel-please don't be made this story has been swimming in my head and needed to be done to continue the others. hope you enjoy my madness!

Nira- FallenAngel owns nothing but the idea...Maybe

* * *

_**We are the Hidden Shadows**_

~10 years after Kyuubi attack/ Hokage's Office/ Normal POV~

An elderly man sat behind his wooden desk thinking hard. He looked to the other in the room, a young silver haired male with a mask covering the bottom of his face and a headband across his left eye leaving a bluish silver eye.

"Kakashi, it seems it's time for a new group of sannins to appear." The old man said. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it is time, the original ones have proven they no longer care for their duties. One has become a missing Nin, one is drowning in self pity, and the last one…you know."

"So who are they and how are you going to train them you're the hokage?"

"That is where you come in, Kakashi. You are their teacher when I can't make it."

"Ok, but who?"

"There are many at the academy that shows they can but three out shine the rest. They are Sakura Haruno, Masumi Uchiha, and Kimiko Uzumaki."

"…I guess your right. Sakura is your medic/taijutsu expert, Masumi is your kenjutsu/genjutsu expert, and finally Kimiko is your ninjutsu/seal expert."

"That was how my first students where, but not this time. They well train in every type of the shinobi way. Now please take this note to Iruka's class room and bring them here." The hokage said as he handed a paper to Kakashi and he took off. _'This way I protect all three of them.'_ was the hokage's thoughts as he went back to his paper work.

~2 hours later/after explaining~

The three girls stood there shocked. One had strawberry blond mid-back length hair and one icy blue eye and one purple eye and six whisker-like markings on her face. She wore an orange tank top with a black jacket and black skirt. To her right was a black haired black eyed Uchiha female in a simple dark blue kimono. To the left of the blonde was a girl with short pink hair and pink eyes and wore a pink and white kimono.

"Jiji are you sure? I mean I'm happy but…why us?" Kimiko asked amazed.

"Yea, I agree with Kimi-chan." Sakura said and Masumi 'Hm' in agreement. The three at first were anything but friends, but after the Uchiha massacre and Sakura being disowned by her family for being friends with Kimiko after she saved her from rape, they were inseparable.

"Because you three show the right qualities I am looking for; Loyalty, courage, friendship, and abilities." Hokage said as he leaned back waiting for their choice. The three girls talked to one another and finally Kimiko stepped forward.

"We would be honored to become the next Sannins." She said and bowed, the other's followed.

"Great you start now." He replied as he stood.

~3 years later/Genin team ups~

In a room full of newly made genin sat waiting for their teacher to say what team they are on. Three already know. They are the new Sannins. Much has changed over the three years of being taught by the hokage and Kakashi. They had gone through the basics of each shinobi art; from genjutsu to taijutsu. They even asked the hokage if they could be sisters. He agreed and they all wanted to be an Uzumaki.

"…team 7 members are…? Why put them together? Um Kimiko Uzumaki, Sakura Uzumaki, and Masumi Uchiha-Uzumaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake…(Canon teams)" Iruka said as he left the room to go talk to the hokage about putting the three top girls of this year together.

~Hokage's office~

Sarutobi was sitting in his office reading when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." he said and the door opened to reveled Iruka. "Ah, Iruka-san how are you today?"

"I am fine thank you, but I came to ask why you put the three top girls in class together as a team." Iruka said as he sat down.

"Well, they have been a team for three years why split up a good team? They have been trained by me and Kakashi for the last 3 years to be the new Sannins. Today they get their summons."

"Oh, that's why they were so busy. Ok, sorry for disturbing you." Iruka got up and left.

~Later at training ground 7~

Kakashi, Kimiko, Sakura, Masumi, and the hokage stood in a circle.

"It's time to find your summon. Please repeat these hand signs." Sarutobi said as he went through a few signs. The girls followed until they got it down. "Now put as much chakra as you can and perform this jutsu and hit the ground." They did so and went poof.

~Kurai Mori (Dark forest)/Kimiko's POV~

I opened my eyes to find a forest that shown little to no light. I looked around and found yellow glowing eye starring at me. I froze because the eyes showed it was looking for pray. I stood slowly and reached for my tessens(blade fans) and got ready to fight. They were black with orange trimming on the blades. I saw a flicker of something in the eye and it came out. It was a cat that looked like a mini-leopard but was blue. It stopped in front of me.

"Hello kitten, what brings you here?" the mini leopard asks in a male voice.

"I was doing a summon jutsu to find who I would get and appeared here." I answered not letting my guard down. The mini leopard looked at me.

"My name is Eric; I am the youngest son of Kawã, the leader of the Ocelot clan." He said. "Please follow me." And I did. We walked for a while until we came to a large cave. "Tou-san, we have a guest whom wishes to be our summoner." With that a much bigger version of Eric came into the light but his fur had a shade of all the colors.

"State your name, little kitten." The big said. I turned and faced him.

"My name is Kimiko Uzumaki, and I ask if I may summon your kin to aid me."I answer and bowed.

"You must pass my test first. Step forward and look into my eyes." I did so and felt a tug on my mind. After a few minutes he hissed and backed up. "I have seen many things in my life but what has happened to you is unforgivable! You may summon myself and my children when you need it. Eric will be your personal summon. Now please bite your thumb and sign this scroll." He said as a scroll appeared. I did as I was told and it disappeared as a small picture of an Ocelot curled around her arm. "That tattoo is a seal that you can use to summon us without hand signs. Now you must return, call if you need us." He said and I puffed away.

~Inu no Hana no Kyuuden (palace of dog wing)/Masumi POV~

I looked around and saw a Persian style palace with torches in the front. At the top of the stair case a creature that had the body of a white husky but the wings and head of a black bird. The thing came down the stairs and spoke in a deep voice.

"Who are you human, and why are you here?" it asked.

"My name is Masumi Uzumaki-Uchiha, and I am here to see if I may summon you kind to aid me in future challenges." I replied and bowed. "If I may, who and what are you?" it laughed.

"My name is Abid (Fire, spark in Persian) and I am a Chamroshi, a Bird Dog. If you wish to summon us you must first met our leader. Follow me." He said and went up the stairs I followed. After a while we made it to a throne room and I saw another Chamroshi. It was a Golden Eagle with the body of a golden furred Great Dane. He watched us enter and we bowed.

"Who is this Abid?" he asked with a soft but firm voice.

"Her name is Masumi Uzumaki-Uchiha and wishes to be our summoner, Amir-sama." Abid replied. Amir looked at me.

"Step forward pup, you must pass my test first." I did as he instructed. "Answer my Questions carefully and truthfully or you fail. Now first question: What comes to mind when you hear the word Loyalty?" I looked him in the eye.

"To protect, follow, and love the one close to your heart and never betray their trust." I answered.

"…Next Question: What will you do if I allow you to sign?"

"Ask for help in and off the battlefield to aid and protect my sisters, Kakashi-sensei, and Jii-chan."

"Not your village?"

"No, they have done nothing but harm to my precious people. Why help those who don't want it?"

"Interesting… Now last question: If a choice of power comes well you accept it; if you do, you will never see your loved ones again or deny the power to stay?"

"…I would…Deny that power for my sisters." I waited for a response.

"You are truthful. You may sign and bare the mark of our clan." I signed in blood and a pair of folded wings appeared on my right arm. "Your personal is Abid. Now return." And I vanished.

~Yami no Dookutsu (shadow cave)/Sakura POV~

I opened my eyes to see spider webs and a large cave. I was about to enter when a sleek blue and red Spider the size of the Kyuubi.

"What are you doing here? I am Katashi, leader of the Arachnid clan." The spider said I gulped.

"My name is Sakura Uzumaki and I was hoping I could become your summoner." I said shakily.

"Very well, first you must pass my test." Katashi brought his head down and bit me. "Survive and we well aid you." My body felt as if it was on fire and everything hurt. After what seemed hours it finally stopped and I stood. "You have passed." I signed and on my left arm appeared a tattoo that looked like brown recluse. "This will be you personal summon." A brown recluse the size of a small bird appeared.

"It is an honor to serve you Mistress. My name is Kei." The spider said his voice was like a young boy. "It is time for you to return. Tell we meet again." With that I was gone.

~Training Ground 7/ Normal POV~

Kakashi sat reading his book when he heard 3 puffs and saw his students.

"I see you made it back. Let go to the tower to show hokage-sama." He said and the girls followed.

~Hokage office~

The hokage sat in his office when he heard a knock.

"Enter." He said and the door opened to revile Team Kakashi. "Well how did it go and what are your summons?" they held out their arms.

"The Ocelot is my summon." Kimiko replied.

"Chamroshi, Bird Dog." Mizuki replied crossing her arms.

"I got Spiders." Sakura said quietly. The girls looked at her and hugged her. "Why did I get spiders? They scare me."

"Don't worry they won't hurt their summoner and maybe you will lose your fear of spiders." Mizuki said as she released her followed by Kimiko.

"I have never heard of those summons, but they sound just right for you. Now you have the rest of today to rest tomorrow you go on your first mission outside the village. Now go have fun." The third said as he got to paperwork. The girls left talking about how life well change as they walked to Mizuki house where they have been living for two years in the Uchiha district now Uchiha-Uzumaki.

* * *

Angel-...

Nira-...

Naru-...the hell?!

Angel- please r&r for this...not sure what you call it.


End file.
